1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sorting and essentially vertically guiding workpieces, particularly products of plastics material arranged between a production machine and at least two subsequently arranged means for producing, conveying or storing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sorting switches are known for separating and sorting workpieces which leave a production machine in a vertical direction. This type of sorting apparatus usually has fixed walls, frequently of metallic materials. Thus, workpieces dropping into this apparatus not only produce significant noise, but the hard impact on the fixed walls may lead to damage to the workpieces.
EP-PS 0 010 597 discloses a feed channel for axially conveying rod-shaped material. The feed channel has webs which are distributed over the length of the channel and are attached on both ends to channel section segments arranged on both sides of the vertical center of the channel cross-section. It is known from EP-PS 0 010 597 to use textile webs which deflect the individually arriving workpieces without significant impact.
However, the known feed channel is suitable only for the axial conveyance of rod-shaped material and does not have elements for sorting the workpieces.